


A Brief Reunion

by Lily Catts (Borjarnon)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fated Rivals Make the Best Partners, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Patch 4.5: A Requiem For Heroes Spoilers, Yes That Was A Job Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borjarnon/pseuds/Lily%20Catts
Summary: Estinien keeps the Warrior of Light company as they recover from their duel with Zenos. A tiny retcon to indulge myself.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 25





	A Brief Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Lily Catts is my Warrior of Light.

It was supposed to be the night of freedom, the night that Eorzea shook itself of Garlemald's yoke. Soldiers fought and died, save for a circle of calm where Lily and the Ascian wearing Zenos's skin dueled.

Lily was down to one knee, clutching her head, wracked in unbelievable pain. Of all times, of all moments! Zenos smiled as he picked a blade from his multi-scabbard, striding towards the stricken Warrior of Light.

Estinien watched the duel atop a ruined Magitek armour. He had fought with Lily and knew about her gift of the Echo, which was proving to be a curse at the moment. He took a deep breath and leaped in front of the Garlean prince. He brandished his spear, pointing it at the enemy's face.

"The Azure Dragoon," Zenos said with casual disdain. "Move aside and let me claim my prize."

"I think not," Estinien said, paying no heed at the mention of his old title. He spared Lily a glance. She was lying in the dirt, her eyes unseeing, her hand vainly reaching out. "I will not let you harm her."

"Oh, and how will you do that?"

Estinien's mouth curled into a smile. "Jump."

And before Zenos could blink, the ground erupted, and Estinien was among the clouds, lancepoint gleaming. He aimed it at the Garlean, and dove with such fury that the aether around him sparked red. Zenos brought up his katana to block the lethal attack. Blade and spear clashed, exploding in a massive conflagration of aether and sending a cloud of dust across the battlefield.

Zenos slashed away the dust, clearing his field of vision. The Warrior of Light and Estinien were gone.

\---

In their command center, Aymeric gave a continuous stream of orders, coordinating the Ishgardian forces with precision. Politics and governance had not dulled his tactical acumen, but he was not prepared for two unexpected visitors.

Estinien landed a few yalms before them, carrying Lily over his shoulder. "Aymeric. You must attend to her."

"Lily!" Aymeric shied away from the battlefield and ran to his friends. "Take the Warrior of Light to the infirmary!" Within moments a litter was prepared, and four aides took Lily away.

"I must go back," Estinien said, turning away.

"Wait!" Aymeric laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "What happened to her?"

"She was holding her own against the crown prince," Estinien said. "She was winning. And then she was struck down by a terrible pain. So I intervened."

"The Garleans are retreating!" A runner exclaimed, but he had no need to, for the numerous flares that flew from the Garlean side signaled their withdrawal.

"Stay. She needs you."

"It is not my role to be a nurse or healer."

"Be there as her partner, Estinien! I have a war council to attend. If it weren't for my responsibilities, I would be with you."

"Then I will be with her until you return." Estinien said.

\---

"Lily. My fellow Dragoon. Partner. Hopeless idiot who picked Hingashi steel over Ishgardian mythril. Look at you. Not even wearing the proper armour."

"Estinien?" Lily opened her eyes. Her friend was unhelmed, and diligently standing guard beside her...?

"The battle! I must--"

"The battle is over. Zenos withdrew after we did. Remain in bed or you risk worsening your injuries."

Lily gripped the sheets tightly. "I almost had him! Then that gods-damned pain came and laid me low. The Scions are gone, lost in deep sleep. I can't even begin to describe my helplessness. I am now alone, Estinien."

"Not as much as you think, partner," Estinien said.

"You saved me, didn't you?"

The elezen looked away. "We haven't crossed spears again. I'll be damned if you die before the day we do."

"Estinien, is your head really full of nothing but fighting? Didn't our time with Ysayle and Alphinaud teach you anything?"

The erstwhile Azure Dragoon crossed his arms. "That is not true."

"I know. I saw the flowers you left in Azys Lla."

"The winds carry all sorts of things."

"Yet they were so perfectly placed that no wind could take blow them away."

Estinien went silent. He focused his gaze on the featureless wall for what seemed like an eternity, until he spoke again. "Your journeys have made you weary; they have worn you down. While you have the strength to fell primals, your endurance is not infinite."

Lily sank beneath the sheets until only the top half of her face showed. "Don't lecture me like you're my father, Estinien."

"You must rest. You cannot be everywhere and you cannot do everything alone. Hmph. I am not suited for this kind of task. It is more of Alphinaud's area of expertise."

"With the Dragonsong War over, you should spend more time with people, you know."

"Solitude is a bad habit to break. But I am not the one in bed, having narrowly escaped death. You must look after yourself more, Lily."

"I still find the time to sleep in a bed."

"With your boots on?"

Lily's face turned bright red. "H-how do you know?"

Estinien smirked. "Though destroyed, the _Eye_ of Nidhogg has bestowed me with numerous, permanent gifts."

There was a flash of light and a telltale sound that Estinien knew too well. He turned just in time to see Lily's fist snapping towards him, imbued with The Fist of Rhalgr's teachings.

\---

Aymeric recoiled as Estinien burst out of Lily's room.

"Estinien? Leaving so soon?" he asked. "I am about to deliver some good news to our dear friend." The Garlean force had made a complete withdrawal from the battlefield, and the Eorzean Alliance started the long and arduous task of tending to their dead and wounded.

"Hmph. Emotional reunions don't suit me."

Aymeric regarded his old friend's fleeing form and noted the curious way he had covered the side of his face. "If you say so. Until we meet again, Estinien."


End file.
